memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Star Trek: The Animated Series
- | Afleveringen = 22 (2 seizoenen) | Tijdlijn = 2269 - 2270 | Afbeelding2 = TAS_-_USS_Enterprise_(NCC1701).jpg | Beschrijving2 = }} Star Trek: The Animated Series was de eerste en enige tekenfilm met de naam Star Trek. De serie debuteerde op 8 september op het netwerk NBC. Elke aflevering duurde een half uur. Samenvatting Star Trek: The Animated Series vervolgt de avonturen van de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in Star Trek: The Original Series. De oorspronkelijke cast, de schrijvers en een aantal gastpersonages kwamen vrijwel allemaal terug om deze serie te kunnen maken. Doordat deze serie in tekenfilm-formaat uitgebracht werd hadden de schrijvers de mogelijkheid om op vreemdere werelden te komen en andere wezens te maken. Zo konden ze een aflevering maken dat zich volledig onder water afspeelde ("The Ambergris Element") en ook de verkleining van de bemanning tot 1 cm realiseren ("The Terratin Incident"). Verschillende verhalen waren een direct vervolg op afleveringen uit de oorspronkelijke serie. Enkele voorbeelden zijn "More Tribbles, More Troubles" (vervolg op "The Trouble with Tribbles"), "Once Upon a Planet" (vervolg op "Shore Leave") en "Mudd's Passion" (vervolg op "Mudd's Women" & "I, Mudd") Met uitzondering van vaandrig Chekov waren alle personages en vertolkende acteurs in de reguliere bezetting teruggekeerd voor The Animated Series. Chekov werd niet in de verhalen gebruikt, omdat de kosten anders te hoog zouden oplopen. De acteur die hem speelde, Walter Koenig, schreef echter wel de aflevering "The Infinite Vulcan". Dr. Leonard McCoy is inmiddels een volledige commandant en zuster Christine Chapel is een luitenant. Ook waren er enkele nieuwe personages, zoals Arex en M'Ress. De serie was in haar tijd de duurste tekenfilm om te produceren, met name door de vertolkingen van de zes acteurs uit The Original Series. Bijna alle buitenaardsen en gastpersonages kregen de stemmen van James Doohan, Nichelle Nichols en Majel Barrett. Hoewel er enkele uitzonderingen waren. Onder de terugkerende gastacteurs (en bijbehorende personages) waren Mark Lenard (als Sarek), Roger C. Carmel (als Harry Mudd) en Stanley Adams (als Cyrano Jones). De personages Amanda Grayson, Robert Wesley, Kyle, Kor, Koloth en Korax keerden ook terug, maar kregen de stemmen van Majel Barrett, James Doohan en schrijver David Gerrold (als Korax). Personages Afleveringen Seizoen 1 TAS Seizoen 1, 16 afleveringen: Seizoen 2 TAS Seizoen 2, 6 afleveringen: Productie staf *Gene Roddenberry - bedenker, uitvoerend producent, uitvoerend raadgever *D.C. Fontana - mede-producent, verhaalbewerker *Norm Pescott - producent *Lou Scheimer - producent *Don Christianson - animatieregisseur Achtergrondinformatie * In het algemeen wordt aangenomen dat de afleveringen plaatsvinden na Star Trek: The Original Series. Er zijn verschillende speculaties over de jaartallen waarin de serie zich afspeelt. De jaartallen zijn nooit op het scherm genoemd. Door naar de verschillende sterrendatums te kijken wordt je ook al niet veel wijzer. Een paar voorbeelden: In de aflevering "The Magicks of Megas-tu" wordt het geplaatst voor de eerste aflevering van de originele serie, terwijl een andere aflevering, "Bem", zich afspeelt op 7403.6. De Star Trek-film "The Motion Picture" speelde zich af op 7412.6. * De serie wordt officieel door Paramount Pictures en de mensen verbonden met de andere series niet erkend als 'canon'. Verschillende elementen van de serie worden echter wel gebruikt in de latere series. Zo sprak Sarek in "Unification, Deel I" over gebeurtenissen die in de aflevering "Yesteryear" hadden plaatsgevonden. Schrijvers zoals Peter David gebruiken enkele elementen uit de serie om in boeken en stripverhalen te verwerken. * De eerste 16 afleveringen zijn geregisseerd door Hal Sutherland. * De serie won in een 'Emmy Award' als de beste televisieserie voor kinderen. Gerelateerde onderwerpen *TAS acteurs en actrices *TAS terugkerende personages *TAS terugkerende personages optredens *TAS regisseurs ca:Star Trek: La sèrie animada zh-cn:星际旅行：动画系列 bg:Стар Трек: Анимационният сериал cs:Star Trek: Animovaná série de:Star Trek: The Animated Series en:Star Trek: The Animated Series eo:Stela Vojaĝo: La Animacia Serio es:Star Trek: The Animated Series fr:Star Trek: The Animated Series it:Star Trek: Serie Animata ja:まんが宇宙大作戦 pl:Star Trek: Animowana Seria pt:Star Trek: The Animated Series ru:Звёздный путь: Анимационный сериал sr:Звјездане стазе: Анимирана серија sv:Star Trek: Den animerade serien uk:Зоряний шлях: Анімаційний серіал The Animated Series